


Filthy

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall pouts until he realizes Harry and Louis are kneeling on either side of his waist, Harry having resumed pressing sucking kisses against his thigh while Louis pets the younger male's curly hair away from his face. “<em>Oh,</em>” Niall sighs, realizing a moment before Louis bends over what he's going to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

“Fuck,” Niall groans, his hips twitching up slightly as Harry sucks a mark onto the pale skin of his thigh. “ _Please,_ ” he practically whines, his fingers flexing and itching to grab Harry's hair and just push but unable to move because of the firm grip Louis has on his wrists.

Louis hums slightly, his chest vibrating against Niall's back. “Relax, babe, we've got you,” he says, leaning down to press a sweet kiss against Niall's temple as he makes eye contact with Harry and gives a tiny nod.

“C'mon, love,” Harry says, tugging at Niall until he's no longer leaning against Louis, his back now pressing against the obnoxious pillow pile that every hotel seems to give enough pillows to form. 

Niall pouts until he realizes Harry and Louis are kneeling on either side of his waist, Harry having resumed pressing sucking kisses against his thigh while Louis pets the younger male's curly hair away from his face. “ _Oh,_ ” Niall sighs, realizing a moment before Louis bends over what he's going to do.

Harry smiles against Niall's thigh as he hears Louis moan lowly around the cock in his mouth. “He loves this, ya know? Almost more than he loves fucking into someone, slow and dirty, making them just take his cock,” Harry states, cheeks flushing as he presses his lips to Niall's to swallow down his groan, having moved out of the way so Louis could move in between the other male's thighs comfortably.

Niall breaks away from the kiss with a choked off sob of, “ _Louis_ ,” as the male between his legs brushes a fingertip teasingly over his hole.

“You know what else he loves?” Harry continues, stretching out next to Niall's taught frame letting his fingers wander across the older's chest, pausing to tweak first one nipple and then the other sharply. “He loves when you come on his face, wants to be as filthy as possible after he's done blowing you. He looks so gorgeous, his mouth bruised and swollen from taking your cock and his eyelashes and cheekbones positively _dripping_ with cum,” he finishes lowly, Niall's cock twitching in Louis' mouth slightly at his words. 

“ _Fuck_ , 'm gonna,” Niall moans, one hand tightening around Harry's and the other anchoring itself in Louis' hair as the older male pulls back and replaces his mouth with his hand. 

“C'mon Niall, make me _filthy_ ,” Louis croaks out, throat raw and well fucked as he licks his lips and slowly lets his eyes close. 

Niall's back arches, his toes curling into the blanket, as Harry's free hand joins Louis' where it's wrapped around the base of his cock. “Do it, c'mon, I wanna clean Louis' face with my mouth, lick you off of his face and then feed it to him with my mouth,” Harry murmurs, hot and low against Niall's neck, half making sense as he thumbs over the tip of Niall's cock. 

“Oh God,” Niall groans, eyes fluttering but remaining open as he orgasms, his cum painting Louis' cheeks and eyelashes thoroughly, making it difficult for Louis to open his eyes. Harry lets out a tiny noise against Niall's shoulder and grinds twice against his hip before he too orgasms, the sight of Louis blinking so slowly, eyelashes heavy with cum and looking so well fucked pushing him over the edge. 

Louis bites his bottom lip as he reaches down between his body and the bed to squeeze his cock tightly. After Harry's caught his breath he pounces, tugging Louis until he's lying shoulder-to-shoulder with Niall and letting his tongue trail over Louis' cum covered cheeks, leaving them slick with spit instead before thumbing the mess away from the older male's eyes. Louis shudders, hand slowly pumping his cock as Harry kisses him, filthy and slick and tasting of Niall, the hand not touching his own cock holding on tightly to Niall's hand. “So good,” Louis gasps out, twisting his hand slightly on the upstroke and letting out a whine as his orgasm washes over him. “ _Jesus_ ,” he says breathily, shivering slightly from the aftershock. 

“Agreed,” Harry says, laughing slightly as he drops between Niall and Louis, their hands linked under his back.

“We're certainly doing _that_ again,” Niall says after a brief pause, turning toward Harry and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder, the arm that's resting under his body slowly falling asleep but unwilling to tell either of the other two because he knows they'll move and he wants them as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was entirely self indulgent; I really just wanted a fic where someone comes on Louis' face and because of that I needed my full OT3 as well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
